


Coming Back Home

by Queen_Hatshepsut



Series: Together Again [2]
Category: X-Men Origins: Wolverine
Genre: M/M, also a sequel, and their reconnecting, it does mention their past relationship, this is all about logan and victor, this is not a kayla/logan story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Hatshepsut/pseuds/Queen_Hatshepsut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to "You'll Always Be My Pup". It follows the events of the final battle but with a twist that we may have all been wanting. Logan and Victor reconnect again after years of being apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you guys wanted a sequel to the first and here it is. I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you to Casey for beta as always.

The touches were always frequent. The two were both touch starved. The outsiders dare not say anything if they sat too close -- knees touching. They were clearly tall men with muscle packed on their frames.

Those on the fringes always noticed that they ate with their backs hunched over bowls or plates, arms curling protectively over their food. They noticed that they weren't protecting their food from the other -- but from everyone else around them.

They noticed that most of their communication came from the looks they shared, facial expressions or eyebrow movements. They rarely spoke, only when necessary or when provoked by some local who didn't know when to quit. 

They moved in sync with each other. Slowly and with a predator like feel. They were loners by habit and force. One went out of his way to be nice to the next set of locals while the other constantly reminded that they were always above them. "We're at the top of the food chain Jimmy. They will always be beneath us."

They always stayed on the edge of town, never close to civilization, always close to the wild where they both felt the call -- the forest and the animals.

As the years passed, their bond grew stronger. Even though their tempers grew between the two; they were still close and would only grow closer.

However, things started changing. The one that was not like them, but he seemed to know only the surface but he was good with words. He lured them in. He slowly turned them against each other without meaning to. He was trying to mold all of them -- not just the brothers -- into twisted, altered versions of themselves. They would be so twisted, they would be unrecognizable. 

He almost succeeded.

~

Logan knew that he had to get Kayla to the doctor before it was too late. They were walking on thin ice as it was. The showdown between Wade and himself with the help of Victor wore him out. But he couldn't rest until he made sure Kayla was ok. No doubt that he was angry that she used him. However, he was pretty sure that Victor had killed in his name and no matter how hard he tried, he had blood on his hands from protecting Victor as well.

Speaking of the clawed man, he had disappeared after the fight. He could feel Kayla's energy ebbing as he hurried to where the chopper was waiting. He felt the heat of a bullet piercing his upper shoulder before he heard the resulting bang. He stumbled, causing Kayla to cry out. He gently placed her on the ground before turning around to see who shot him. He growled at Striker before charging at him. He groaned as he caught a few more bullets in his chest.

Striker aimed for his head, firing haphazardly at Logan. Logan caught one bullet on the right side of his forehead and buckled to his knees with the pain. Striker stood over him, reloading the gun, muttering with spittle flying out of his mouth.

"After all I did to help you savage beasts! At least your brother acknowledges it. But you, you want to be 'normal'. You will NEVER be normal, because you're a freak! You freaks shouldn't be alive!" 

Striker pushed the muzzle of the gun against Logan's head and glared at him with contempt in his eyes. "You freaks don't deserve the right to live."

Logan glared back at him as he saw Striker's finger starting to squeeze the trigger when Striker was thrown backwards and Victor was on him, tearing him apart, snarling. There was a look in his eyes that Logan hadn't seen since the night their dad died.

~

Logan waited until Striker's fingers stopped twitching before walking over to Victor and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Vic."

Victor paused in tearing Striker apart and looked at Logan. He stared at him and then he grabbed Logan's hand that was on his shoulder, pulling him closer. "He shot you and called you a freak."

Logan nodded, looking down at the holes in his shirt. "But he called us freaks and you an animal. That bastard." 

Victor stood up, pouring the contents of a flask over what was Striker and lit a match. "Jimmy, you know I don't care what that fucker says about me, I care what he says to you and about you. Now that's over, let's get Kayla to the doctor."

Logan nodded, pressing in close to kiss Victor amid the blood covering them both. "Thanks for saving me Vic."

"Anytime pup."

~

Remy strode over to the pair sitting in the chairs in the hallway. His southern accent washed over them, "Doc says she's gonna be ok. She'll need to stay here for awhile because of the blood transfusions and monitoring for infection, but she'll pull through. She told me to tell y'all thanks, especially to you Logan."

Logan nodded, standing up and looking to Victor, "We're gonna head out. Thanks for all the help Remy."

"No problem at all. Let me know if y'all ever make it out by me," he added, shaking their hands.

Victor put an arm around Logan's shoulders, "Ready pup?"

"Yeah, let's go home Vic."

~

Victor drove to a cabin they had out in the woods with his hand on Logan's knee. Logan looked pointedly down at Victor's hand and smirked. "Shut it" Victor growled without any heat, a smile twitching at his lips. 

Logan looked out the window, trying to suppress a smile and failing. The cabin they bought before Stryker caught up to them appeared into view, looking the same as it had all those years since he'd seen it. Victor parked the truck into a spot grassy spot worn down years ago by a similar vehicle. "Home at last pup," Victor quipped, climbing out of the truck.

Logan got out of the truck and stretched, looking at the lake behind the cabin, remembering the good times that he and Victor shared there when life was a bit easier and a simpler time for them. They strode up to the cabin hand in hand.

Once inside the door, Victor pressed Logan against the door, pressing a kiss to his lips. Logan opened to him immediately, welcoming him in, welcoming him home. Victor pulled back, pressing his forehead against Logan's, breathing him in. "How did you keep it all these years with no one coming in here and taking over?" Logan asked, nodding to the first home they truly had.

Victor's face flushed under his beard, "I may have paid off a sheriff or two to keep this place vacant for us. Make sure nobody was squatting or tried to buy it. I know how important a home is to you and I wanted to make sure that our first one lasted even though we were separated for years. Even if you never came back to me... With me."

Logan nodded, pulling Victor impossibly closer, "Thank you," he whispered against his lips before claiming them for his own. 

They both groaned into the kiss, pulling at the other's clothing. Victor pulled Logan away from the door, tugging at his flannel. Logan pulled his flannel off, pulling Victor's trench coat off his arms, their lips never leaving each other's. They made it into their bedroom, the scent of them still there after all those years. 

Victor hastily pulled and tore off their clothes, pushing Logan down onto the bed, pressing his fingers into his skin. "I've missed this," he murmured, watching goosebumps appear on Logan's skin.

"Let's make sure we never miss it again, yeah?" Logan said, looking at Victor meaningfully. "Yeah," Victor agreed, leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
